As Told by Raven
by Twi'lek Cutie
Summary: This story is my version of Raven's Tale. Although I might slip to another character occasionally for most parts it would be told from Raven's perspective and not the Narrator's. Teaser Chapter
1. Teaser Chapter

**As Told by Raven**

 _My previous Ever After High story failed before it got started, and after going over the numerous stories I think I know why: Chariclo Arganthone Cupid isn't a leading character so not many people read stories with her as a central character. That and 'The Great Scarier Reef' hasn't reached so many people yet._

 _This story is my version of Raven's Tale. Although I might slip to another character occasionally for most parts it would be told from Raven's perspective and not the Narrator's._

 **Chapter 0 – Legacy Day**

It was the morning of the new school year at Ever After High. Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, woke up feeling increasingly grumpier. It was the second year of High School for her, meaning that this year is Legacy Year. Raven mumbled under her breath careful not to mutter a curse.

For someone who was supposed to be evil, Raven's room hardly had anything evil in it other than the spell book left behind by her mother, and the history book of her story. For Raven the story was a truly gruesome tale. Sure it has been revised a few times since the original, but it is still a gruesome tale. The original Evil Queen was one sick witch, no two ways about it.

Raven got dressed and went down for her last breakfast for a year with her father, the Good King. The breakfast was as delicious as ever and one that Raven would savor until they meet again at the end of the year.

"Tarrant and Madeline would be here soon to pick you up. Remember that no matter what you choose this year, it doesn't change the fact that you are my good witch." The Good King smiled at Raven before kissing her head and leaving for his duties.

Raven returned to her room and with a snap of her fingers her meager belongings folded themselves and floated into her awaiting trunk. Sure she was the daughter of a king and they weren't wanting for money, but Raven only possesses what she need, with a few luxuries that carry sentimental value.

Her jewelry box contains a ring-bracelet gifted to her by Cerise Hood, the ring side is made from a petrified flower that was sprayed with an ever-last spray and the bracelet was stainless steel, but Raven let people believe what they wanted. There is a chain necklace gifted to her by Cedar Wood. The crown she wears was a birthday gift from Maddie, it is made from melted down silver teaspoons. Tarrant Hatter made it himself in a moment of sanity. In his words: " _Everyone wears a hat. Even a queen wears a hat. A fancy hat called a crown._ "

Using magic Raven floated her trunk down the stairs and to the front entrance. She just opened the door when the Mad Hatters arrived. Loading her trunk they were off making small talk as they went along. Raven didn't want to bring up her insecurities in front of the Tarrant, so she kept quiet about that.

They arrived at the Village of Book End and the two girls made their way up to the school while Tarrant opened the Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. As they walked over the bridge Maddie suddenly stopped and spoke at the sky.

"Would you two stop fighting?" she said, before muttering, "Peas and Crackers!"

"Uh, Maddie who are you talking to?" Raven asked hoping her friend only got an unknown skill instead of going around another bend.

"The Narrators," Maddie said confidently. "Oh you can't hear them only I can."

"Oh, okay," Maddie giggled slightly, "Can I speak now?" Maddie nodded. "It's just that I am so sick of everyone thinking I'm so evil just because my mom's evil. It's just not fair." Raven expelled a burst of dark magic sending her trunk to the room she and Maddie would share.

"You're such a worry flurry. No one thinks you're evil." The unmentioned no one important thinks that was left unsaid. However the students fleeing the halls spoke a different story. "See everyone loves you." Or Maddie could just be ignorant.

Just then Maddie's watch rang signifying tea time. Raven smiled at her friend and walked to the castleteria instead. Raven sat alone at a table with a pick of fries and a juice, come the next day she would be forced to eat from the _Evil Queen_ menu, oh joy. Just when Raven finished her meal a dark haired, chiseled chinned, hipster prince walked up to her.

"Raven you look gort. Gorgeous, I don't even know what gort is. Um can I sit here?" he was geekishly charming. Raven spared him a smile

"I am 'Evil' to sit here you would have to be pretty –" just then Apple White and Daring Charming walked down the stairs making Raven pause. Gathering her wits she continued her thought, " – daring."

"No it's me Dex, Dexter Charming. Daring is my –" Dexter winced, "– brother." Raven wanted to say she was just completing her thought but the two came at their table.

"Raven, how's every enchanted thing?" Raven rolled her eyes at Apple White.

"Apple White, _still over perky,_ " Raven thought the last part, "Good to see you."

"Don't stare at the teeth, I just had them whitened." Daring said and to proof a point he smiled in the directions of the Billy goats. The bell rang saving Raven some quality time with Apple.

"Oh there goes the bell, time for Good Kingdom Management. Raven, what is your next class?" Raven arched her brow and took out her schedule.

"History of Evil Spells?" Raven read, ' _Seriously, sigh._ '

"That is so perfect for you." Apple giggled, but before Raven could retort Cerise walked by. Daring flashed his teeth causing her to drop her tray and growl, almost giving away her secret. Raven knew about it forever after, but until Cerise was ready to say so, Raven would keep the secret to herself.

"I got a cold, sorry gotta run." Cerise said before running away.

"Well we best not linger around, Raven let me walk you to your turn-off." Apple said hooking her arm around Raven's much to her dismay.

Because of their schedules Maddie and Raven didn't see each other for the rest of the day. When Maddie didn't wait at the stairs for Raven she figured that she might already be in their room. So she took the stairs up to the third floor and headed for their room. The polite thing to do was to knock, so Raven did.

"Maddie are you in there?" the door moved in from the light rapping on it. So Raven opened the door just to freeze in shock, for it wasn't Maddie standing at the window, but Apple 'too perky' White.

"Welcome home Roomie!" Apple practically chirped in excitement.

"Good one Apple, but I am rooming with Maddie this year." Raven gave her best smile.

"Not anymore –" Raven tuned out the rest as much as she could, more destiny talk.

"The prince wakes you with a kiss, blah-blah-blah-yadda-yadda, so?"

"Anyway, I asked Headmaster Grimm if we could be roomies and he said yes. Isn't that enchanting?"

"But – _anything but this_ – but." Raven stammered.

"Oh you are gonna love rooming with me. I'm thoughtful and beautiful, and I sing the most wonderful songs about woodland creatures." Apple rubbed her hands together doing princess magic to make music start to play out of nowhere. Raven tuned the song out.

"Move along, move along nothing to see here." Raven shooed the doves and stood by the window.

"Oh, oh and I already decorated your side of the room." Apple said catching Raven off guard. "There's your new evil haunted mirror, evil crown and evil thrown. I knew you would love it."

"This is going to be a long year." Raven said to herself dragging the 'long' out a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When your magical key appears you insert it gently then stand shoulders back and declare your destiny to the world." They were at the rehearsals for Legacy Day and Headmaster Grimm was instructing them, "Any Questions?"

"Headmaster Grimm I –" Raven started but was rudely interrupted.

"No Questions, good. We will practice with this tiny manual of incredibly reasonable school rules." Only the book was twice as large as the Billy goats. When it was placed on it, it shook the rather sturdy podium, if that was a tiny manual than Raven didn't wanna see the small manual of bylaws.

Maddie was as cheerful as ever when she announced her destiny. Predictably she asked for some form of tea. Hunter however never got to finish his destiny announcement since his pet squirrel interrupted him. Cedar was beginning to question her destiny already. Then it was Raven's turn.

"I, Raven Queen –" Raven started but then remembered her original question. "I have a question. What happens if I don't want to pledge my destiny?" there were gasps all around. "What, it is just a question?"

"And here is your answer. If you don't pledge your destiny, your story ceases to exist." Headmaster Grimm was so close that Raven could smell the dragon egg omelet on his breath.

"And what will happen to me?" Raven asked unsure.

"You would cease to exist, poof!" Raven arched her brow, usually when someone over explains something they either don't know the full truth or they are lying through their teeth.

"I have to go." Raven didn't leave room for argument as she ran from the podium and into the enchanted forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not having to decide their selective courses yet, Raven enjoyed her time in the normal classes the next day. There were a lot of whispers going through the halls since Raven's departure. A big surprise was when Hunter Huntsman gave her a warm smile. It wasn't until the end of the second period, Muse-sic, that Raven's actions would come into play.

"Mr. Piper, could you show us that melody again, please." Kitty was seated next to Raven, her cello neatly packed up next to Raven's violin.

"Kitty, you know what happens when –" Raven couldn't finish the thought before Mr. Piper played a note and every rat in the school pounced on him.

"Oh rats, I forgot." Kitty played innocent before she shimmered out of the class, her Cheshire smile making the portrait behind them look like David Bowie for a few moments.

" **Raven Queen, please report to Baba Yaga's office.** " The intercom sounded.

"Me?" Raven asked surprised.

" **Yes you,** " the intercom replied. Raven pouted.

Raven took the walk to the lower regions of the castle. She had no idea why she would be summoned by her Home Evil-nomics teacher. It didn't occur to Raven at the time that she might be the School's councilor too.

"Madam Yaga, is everything – Oh, I see." This wasn't anything she did, it was a makeshift intervention set up by none other than the Headmaster.

"Raven, as the student councilor, I am tasked with meeting with the –" it was clear Baba Yaga didn't want to utter the next words so Headmaster Grimm chimed in.

"Troubled students."

"What? I'm not troubled."

"Please take a seat. We are here to get you back on the right path, um, wrong path. I'll let your friends explain." Baba Yaga said floating to the side.

Raven's so called friends were Apple, Briar, Maddie and for some odd reason Lizzie Hearts. Apple was more like a tolerable roommate. Briar throws the most hexcellent parties and always invites Raven, so a distant friend at best. Lizzie was merely a girl Raven met a few times. Maddie was her only friend in the room.

"Raven," Apple was the first to speak, "Remember that time you spilled everlasting ink on my new ball gown?"

"Hey that was an accident and I apologized like a million times." Raven interrupted remembering that instance in their first year.

"That's just it. You're evil. You're not supposed to be sorry." Apple whined.

"But I don't –" Raven tried.

"You are here to listen." Raven huffed and plopped down on the chair. "Briar, do you want to go next?"

"Listen everyone; I just set up a bungee jumping platform on the east –" Briar was interrupted before she could continue. Raven smiled internally, Briar could lighten the mood any time she wanted.

"Maddie,"

"I think Raven is tea-rific just the way she is." Maddie turned to Headmaster Grimm. "You didn't tell me we were here to hassle Raven, you said we were having a tea party."

"I lied. We haven't heard from Lizzie Hearts yet." Headmaster Grimm steered the conversation away. Raven could see the next sentence coming a mile away.

"Off with her head." That was when the chatter erupted.

"Enough!" Raven screamed when her magic peaked around her. Her magic did that when agitated. The concentrated beam of magic hit the Headmaster turning into the chicken he was. Raven didn't stick around to see if the spell wore off.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Headmaster Grimm stayed a chicken until the final bell rang. With all the stares Raven became overwhelmed so when the final bell rang she escaped the castle to the Village. She could go to the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. However the madness in that shop could also be overwhelming. She settled on Hocus Latte instead. Raven didn't pay attention where she sat while enjoyed her order.

"So Cerise how was your day?" Raven was seated on one of the three chairs around the central tree in the café.

"Interesting to say the least, Ramona," Cerise answered, Raven could hear the smile in her voice.

"Does this have anything to do with Raven Queen being called to the office and turning the headmaster into a chicken?" Ramona Badwolf barked in laughter.

"Hey she's always been kind to me, we may be sisters, but I consider Raven a part of the pack." Cerise defended.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Ramona said. "In fact she is the type of person I would like to get to know intimately. Speaking of, do you know her scent?"

"Ramona!" Cerise sounded scandalized. "I don't go around sniffing my friends. I am supposed to be Red Riding Hood."

"Fine I'll ask dad, she does have General Villainy with him." Ramona burst out laughing. "I wish we sat at the same table, so I could see your face right now."

It was at that time that Raven realized they were speaking in barely a whisper. The only reason she was able to hear them was because of the excess magic that still heightened her senses. Raven released it into a small vortex to stir her latte.

When the secret wolf sisters stood up they walked pass her. When they reached the door Ramona took a look around the shop and noticed Raven stirring her drink. She gave a wink to Cerise and made her way to Raven.

"You're Raven Queen, right?" Ramona asked. Cerise pulled her hood over her face and left the shop. "You're cuter than I thought you would be. I'm Ramona, Ramona Badwolf."

"Yeah I'm Raven Queen, hello." Raven took the offered hand and shook it. Having a quick thought Raven continued. "Aren't you related to Mr. Badwolf? The first time we met he actually sniffed me. This seems oddly out of place compared to that."

That was technically true, when they entered the class room in the first year. He went from table to table sniffing them. He also added that it was to get a more accurate roll call, but Raven didn't mention that.

"Yeah dad doesn't have a lick of dignity when it comes to that. I normally get permission from a cute girl first." Raven blushed she didn't consider herself cute at all.

"Sure." Raven stuttered out. Ramona winked at Raven and took a deep sniff.

"Mm, cinnamon and cherry. That just became my new favorite scent. See you around, Cutie." Ramona winked again and was out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **This is just a little teaser chapter. It will only be done after Legacy day.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**As Told by Raven**

 _My previous Ever After High story failed before it got started, and after going over the numerous stories I think I know why: Chariclo Arganthone Cupid isn't a leading character so not many people read stories with her as a central character. That and 'The Great Scarier Reef' hasn't reached so many people yet._

 _This story is my version of Raven's Tale. Although I might slip to another character occasionally for most parts it would be told from Raven's perspective and not the Narrator's._

 **Chapter 1 – Legacy Day**

It was the morning of the new school year at Ever After High. Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, woke up feeling increasingly grumpier. It was the second year of High School for her, meaning that this year is Legacy Year. Raven mumbled under her breath careful not to mutter a curse.

For someone who was supposed to be evil, Raven's room hardly had anything evil in it other than the spell book left behind by her mother, and the history book of her story. For Raven the story was a truly gruesome tale. Sure it has been revised a few times since the original, but it is still a gruesome tale. The original Evil Queen was one sick witch, no two ways about it.

Raven got dressed and went down for her last breakfast for a year with her father, the Good King. The breakfast was as delicious as ever and one that Raven would savor until they meet again at the end of the year.

"Tarrant and Madeline would be here soon to pick you up. Remember that no matter what you choose this year, it doesn't change the fact that you are my good witch." The Good King smiled at Raven before kissing her head and leaving for his duties.

Raven returned to her room and with a snap of her fingers her meager belongings folded themselves and floated into her awaiting trunk. Sure she was the daughter of a king and they weren't wanting for money, but Raven only possesses what she need, with a few luxuries that carry sentimental value.

Her jewelry box contains a ring-bracelet gifted to her by Cerise Hood, the ring side is made from a petrified flower that was sprayed with an ever-last spray and the bracelet was stainless steel, but Raven let people believe what they wanted. There is a chain necklace gifted to her by Cedar Wood. The crown she wears was a birthday gift from Maddie, it is made from melted down silver teaspoons. Tarrant Hatter made it himself in a moment of sanity. In his words: " _Everyone wears a hat. Even a queen wears a hat. A fancy hat called a crown._ "

Using magic Raven floated her trunk down the stairs and to the front entrance. She just opened the door when the Mad Hatters arrived. Loading her trunk they were off making small talk as they went along. Raven didn't want to bring up her insecurities in front of the Tarrant, so she kept quiet about that.

They arrived at the Village of Book End and the two girls made their way up to the school while Tarrant opened the Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. As they walked over the bridge Maddie suddenly stopped and spoke at the sky.

"Would you two stop fighting?" she said, before muttering, "Peas and Crackers!"

"Uh, Maddie who are you talking to?" Raven asked hoping her friend only got an unknown skill instead of going around another bend.

"The Narrators," Maddie said confidently. "Oh you can't hear them only I can."

"Oh, okay," Maddie giggled slightly, "Can I speak now?" Maddie nodded. "It's just that I am so sick of everyone thinking I'm so evil just because my mom's evil. It's just not fair." Raven expelled a burst of dark magic sending her trunk to the room she and Maddie would share.

"You're such a worry flurry. No one thinks you're evil." The unmentioned no one important thinks that was left unsaid. However the students fleeing the halls spoke a different story. "See everyone loves you." Or Maddie could just be ignorant.

Just then Maddie's watch rang signifying tea time. Raven smiled at her friend and walked to the castleteria instead. Raven sat alone at a table with a pick of fries and a juice, come the next day she would be forced to eat from the _Evil Queen_ menu, oh joy. Just when Raven finished her meal a dark haired, chiseled chinned, hipster prince walked up to her.

"Raven you look gort. Gorgeous, I don't even know what gort is. Um can I sit here?" he was geekishly charming. Raven spared him a smile

"I am 'Evil' to sit here you would have to be pretty –" just then Apple White and Daring Charming walked down the stairs making Raven pause. Gathering her wits she continued her thought, " – daring."

"No it's me Dex, Dexter Charming. Daring is my –" Dexter winced, "– brother." Raven wanted to say she was just completing her thought but the two came at their table.

"Raven, how's every enchanted thing?" Raven rolled her eyes at Apple White.

"Apple White, _still over perky,_ " Raven thought the last part, "Good to see you."

"Don't stare at the teeth, I just had them whitened." Daring said and to proof a point he smiled in the directions of the Billy goats. The bell rang saving Raven some quality time with Apple.

"Oh there goes the bell, time for Good Kingdom Management. Raven, what is your next class?" Raven arched her brow and took out her schedule.

"History of Evil Spells?" Raven read, ' _Seriously, sigh._ '

"That is so perfect for you." Apple giggled, but before Raven could retort Cerise walked by. Daring flashed his teeth causing her to drop her tray and growl, almost giving away her secret. Raven knew about it forever after, but until Cerise was ready to say so, Raven would keep the secret to herself.

"I got a cold, sorry gotta run." Cerise said before running away.

"Well we best not linger around, Raven let me walk you to your turn-off." Apple said hooking her arm around Raven's much to her dismay.

Because of their schedules Maddie and Raven didn't see each other for the rest of the day. When Maddie didn't wait at the stairs for Raven she figured that she might already be in their room. So she took the stairs up to the third floor and headed for their room. The polite thing to do was to knock, so Raven did.

"Maddie are you in there?" the door moved in from the light rapping on it. So Raven opened the door just to freeze in shock, for it wasn't Maddie standing at the window, but Apple 'too perky' White.

"Welcome home Roomie!" Apple practically chirped in excitement.

"Good one Apple, but I am rooming with Maddie this year." Raven gave her best smile.

"Not anymore –" Raven tuned out the rest as much as she could, more destiny talk.

"The prince wakes you with a kiss, blah-blah-blah-yadda-yadda, so?"

"Anyway, I asked Headmaster Grimm if we could be roomies and he said yes. Isn't that enchanting?"

"But – _anything but this_ – but." Raven stammered.

"Oh you are gonna love rooming with me. I'm thoughtful and beautiful, and I sing the most wonderful songs about woodland creatures." Apple rubbed her hands together doing princess magic to make music start to play out of nowhere. Raven tuned the song out.

"Move along, move along nothing to see here." Raven shooed the doves and stood by the window.

"Oh, oh and I already decorated your side of the room." Apple said catching Raven off guard. "There's your new evil haunted mirror, evil crown and evil thrown. I knew you would love it."

"This is going to be a long year." Raven said to herself dragging the 'long' out a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When your magical key appears you insert it gently then stand shoulders back and declare your destiny to the world." They were at the rehearsals for Legacy Day and Headmaster Grimm was instructing them, "Any Questions?"

"Headmaster Grimm I –" Raven started but was rudely interrupted.

"No Questions, good. We will practice with this tiny manual of incredibly reasonable school rules." Only the book was twice as large as the Billy goats. When it was placed on it, it shook the rather sturdy podium, if that was a tiny manual than Raven didn't wanna see the small manual of bylaws.

Maddie was as cheerful as ever when she announced her destiny. Predictably she asked for some form of tea. Hunter however never got to finish his destiny announcement since his pet squirrel interrupted him. Cedar was beginning to question her destiny already. Then it was Raven's turn.

"I, Raven Queen –" Raven started but then remembered her original question. "I have a question. What happens if I don't want to pledge my destiny?" there were gasps all around. "What, it is just a question?"

"And here is your answer. If you don't pledge your destiny, your story ceases to exist." Headmaster Grimm was so close that Raven could smell the dragon egg omelet on his breath.

"And what will happen to me?" Raven asked unsure.

"You would cease to exist, poof!" Raven arched her brow, usually when someone over explains something they either don't know the full truth or they are lying through their teeth.

"I have to go." Raven didn't leave room for argument as she ran from the podium and into the enchanted forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not having to decide their selective courses yet, Raven enjoyed her time in the normal classes the next day. There were a lot of whispers going through the halls since Raven's departure. A big surprise was when Hunter Huntsman gave her a warm smile. It wasn't until the end of the second period, Muse-sic, that Raven's actions would come into play.

"Mr. Piper, could you show us that melody again, please." Kitty was seated next to Raven, her cello neatly packed up next to Raven's violin.

"Kitty, you know what happens when –" Raven couldn't finish the thought before Mr. Piper played a note and every rat in the school pounced on him.

"Oh rats, I forgot." Kitty played innocent before she shimmered out of the class, her Cheshire smile making the portrait behind them look like David Bowie for a few moments.

" **Raven Queen, please report to Baba Yaga's office.** " The intercom sounded.

"Me?" Raven asked surprised.

" **Yes you,** " the intercom replied. Raven pouted.

Raven took the walk to the lower regions of the castle. She had no idea why she would be summoned by her Home Evil-nomics teacher. It didn't occur to Raven at the time that she might be the School's councilor too.

"Madam Yaga, is everything – Oh, I see." This wasn't anything she did, it was a makeshift intervention set up by none other than the Headmaster.

"Raven, as the student councilor, I am tasked with meeting with the –" it was clear Baba Yaga didn't want to utter the next words so Headmaster Grimm chimed in.

"Troubled students."

"What? I'm not troubled."

"Please take a seat. We are here to get you back on the right path, um, wrong path. I'll let your friends explain." Baba Yaga said floating to the side.

Raven's so called friends were Apple, Briar, Maddie and for some odd reason Lizzie Hearts. Apple was more like a tolerable roommate. Briar throws the most hexcellent parties and always invites Raven, so a distant friend at best. Lizzie was merely a girl Raven met a few times. Maddie was her only friend in the room.

"Raven," Apple was the first to speak, "Remember that time you spilled everlasting ink on my new ball gown?"

"Hey that was an accident and I apologized like a million times." Raven interrupted remembering that instance in their first year.

"That's just it. You're evil. You're not supposed to be sorry." Apple whined.

"But I don't –" Raven tried.

"You are here to listen." Raven huffed and plopped down on the chair. "Briar, do you want to go next?"

"Listen everyone; I just set up a bungee jumping platform on the east –" Briar was interrupted before she could continue. Raven smiled internally, Briar could lighten the mood any time she wanted.

"Maddie,"

"I think Raven is tea-rific just the way she is." Maddie turned to Headmaster Grimm. "You didn't tell me we were here to hassle Raven, you said we were having a tea party."

"I lied. We haven't heard from Lizzie Hearts yet." Headmaster Grimm steered the conversation away. Raven could see the next sentence coming a mile away.

"Off with her head." That was when the chatter erupted.

"Enough!" Raven screamed when her magic peaked around her. Her magic did that when agitated. The concentrated beam of magic hit the Headmaster turning into the chicken he was. Raven didn't stick around to see if the spell wore off.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Headmaster Grimm stayed a chicken until the final bell rang. With all the stares Raven became overwhelmed so when the final bell rang she escaped the castle to the Village. She could go to the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. However the madness in that shop could also be overwhelming. She settled on Hocus Latte instead. Raven didn't pay attention where she sat while enjoyed her order.

"So Cerise how was your day?" Raven was seated on one of the three chairs around the central tree in the café.

"Interesting to say the least, Ramona," Cerise answered, Raven could hear the smile in her voice.

"Does this have anything to do with Raven Queen being called to the office and turning the headmaster into a chicken?" Ramona Badwolf barked in laughter.

"Hey she's always been kind to me, we may be sisters, but I consider Raven a part of the pack." Cerise defended.

"I didn't mean to offend you." Ramona said. "In fact she is the type of person I would like to get to know intimately. Speaking of, do you know her scent?"

"Ramona!" Cerise sounded scandalized. "I don't go around sniffing my friends. I am supposed to be Red Riding Hood."

"Fine I'll ask dad, she does have General Villainy with him." Ramona burst out laughing. "I wish we sat at the same table, so I could see your face right now."

It was at that time that Raven realized they were speaking in barely a whisper. The only reason she was able to hear them was because of the excess magic that still heightened her senses. Raven released it into a small vortex to stir her latte.

When the secret wolf sisters stood up they walked pass her. When they reached the door Ramona took a look around the shop and noticed Raven stirring her drink. She gave a wink to Cerise and made her way to Raven.

"You're Raven Queen, right?" Ramona asked. Cerise pulled her hood over her face and left the shop. "You're cuter than I thought you would be. I'm Ramona, Ramona Badwolf."

"Yeah I'm Raven Queen, hello." Raven took the offered hand and shook it. Having a quick thought Raven continued. "Aren't you related to Mr. Badwolf? The first time we met he actually sniffed me. This seems oddly out of place compared to that."

That was technically true, when they entered the class room in the first year. He went from table to table sniffing them. He also added that it was to get a more accurate roll call, but Raven didn't mention that.

"Yeah dad doesn't have a lick of dignity when it comes to that. I normally get permission from a cute girl first." Raven blushed she didn't consider herself cute at all.

"Sure." Raven stuttered out. Ramona winked at Raven and took a deep sniff.

"Mm, cinnamon and cherry. That just became my new favorite scent. See you around, Cutie." Ramona winked again and was out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that weird spill with Ramona Badwolf the rest of the time leading up to Legacy Day was rather tame. Sure there were a few highlights but nothing really extraordinary really happened. Raven just broke Apple's magic mirror and had to be a stand in for a bit. Prof. Rumpelstiltskin set up an extremely difficult test that Briar Beauty helped them all Ace. There was that party Raven went to with Dexter Charming, what an epic fail that was.

Speaking of Dexter, a week after classes started the adopted daughter of Eros transferred to Ever After High, Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, but she prefers to go by her last name only. That gave Raven a well needed laugh imagining being called Queen all the time. Cupid fell in love with Dexter the first day she saw him. Raven only found out after they went to that first dance together. She still remembered the heart to heart she had with Cupid:

"Hey, why do you look so down?" Raven asked after bidding Dexter a farewell.

"What?" Cupid asked trying to hide her tears.

"You were kinda staring at me and Dexter the whole night. If I knew you had a crush on the boy I wouldn't have asked him to the dance as friends."

"You don't have romantic feelings for him?" Cupid asked a bit of hope in her eye.

"To be honest between you and Dexter, you would have a better chance of going out on a date with me, I just asked him because I heard he asked like half other girls and they rejected him, not you obviously. I felt sorry for him." Raven winked at the cherub before walking away.

There was also that one time where Raven convinced Maddie (or was it the other way around) to run against Apple as the Student Body President. That ended up with them sharing the title, at least now the lesser fairytales and supposed villains had a non objective voice on their side.

Kitty Cheshire could be a real pain with her pranks some times. Like when she decided that Cerise's secret needed to get out. Sure it made Raven and Cerise become closer friends, with the wolf-girl revealing her family heritage, but it didn't make what Kitty did right.

"Raven how could you?" Kitty whined when she was released from her running spell.

"Cerise is a friend too, Kitty. It isn't up to us in any way or form to expose a secret that wasn't ours to expose." Raven stated calmly.

"But she's a –"

"I know, but in all the time that I knew her she wasn't once mean to anyone."

"You like her?" Kitty asked looking almost scandalized.

"As a friend, you, Cedar and Maddie are the only ones who know about my preference in life partners."

"And you are sure you won't go out with me?" Kitty asked, Raven held a special place in her heart.

"You are too mischievous for me, cute as hell, but I would be putting out too many fires to enjoy my time with you. And no I don't want you to change. You won't be Kitty if you changed." Raven placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Just promise me you won't try to expose anyone else's secrets, unless they want you to."

Kitty blushed as she nodded. She won't let Raven down. She would rather play chicken with a bandersnatch before she disappoints Raven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven woke with a start on the morning of Legacy Day. For some bizarre reason her first two weeks plagued her dreams, reaffirming her decision not to sign her name in the book. Luckily Apple was still snoring softly. Raven took the opportunity to get ready and flee the dorm. Her luck held true since Apple only started to stir when Raven walked out of the room.

Since it was Legacy Day, Raven thought about the possible consequences of her not signing her name. That was how Maddie found her just outside the school. There weren't any classed that day, but every one had to attend home period.

"Maddie you have to help me, I don't feel like I can sign The Storybook of Legends, but I don't want to let everybody down either." Raven grabbed Maddie's shoulders.

"And don't forget the whole ' _If you don't sign your story would disappear and you could end up in oblivion'_. That's a thing you know and it has to hurt." Maddie brought a smile to Raven's face even if she still felt down.

"We don't know if that is true."

"But what if it is?"

"What if it's not?"

"But what if it is?"

"Maddie you aren't helping." Raven said trying to contain her laughter. The mad girl stood in thought.

"Wait a tick, I think I know who can help." Maddie said in a sing-song voice. "In our first year I came across a portal in the lifairy that lead to a secret location underneath the school, the archives. The man who stays there knows just about everything going on in the school."

"Let's go," Raven grabbed Maddie's hand and fled before she had to endure another lecture about destiny from Apple White.

Once they reached the lifairy they descended a few flights of stairs before Maddie knocked on a seemingly random piece of wood and the two of them were magically sucked into it. The place they ended up was a well organized chaos.

They walked through a few passages just to be met by none other that Giles Grimm, Headmaster Grimm's brother.

"Feathers and Friends together alone," the man gave a bow.

"I love it when he speaks Riddleish." Maddie clapped excitedly. "This is Giles Grimm he was cursed with a babble spell and now he stays here. He says it's nice to see us."

"Ask him about the book, if I don't sign will I disappear?" The earlier nervousness returned.

"Can the musical chair change its tone, if the tablet of granite is inscribed with a bone?" Maddie asked all dramatically.

"The king who sings with pages of sky, fears too much the dawn that rises with lies." Giles replied after contemplating a bit.

"He says that there is something wrong with the book and if you don't sign your story will–"

"Will?" Raven asked anxious just for her face to drop when Maddie took out her tea set and poured Giles a cup of tea.

"Oh sorry," Maddie said absently. "It will continue."

"That's a relief." Raven sighed until Maddie added the 'I think'. Raven could just strangle the girl some times.

"Hey Riddleish isn't an exact language." Raven swore she would learn Riddleish there and then, as fast as possible.

"Can I have a clump of your hair just in case then?" Raven asked. She would do the spell after she either signed or not.

The bell tolled signaling the start of home room and Raven felt herself being transported to said room instantly. She was glad for that since their homeroom was at the other side of the school.

After homeroom everyone went out to the Podium for the signing ceremony. Story of Cinder Ella was called on first and they all signed their names, they were called first since their story would play out during their school time. Raven saw that Ashlynn was reluctant to sign and felt for the girl. She was one of the few who understood Cedar's mouthful 'tall tale'.

Apple was all smiled when she signed her name. Raven didn't need to see the mirror that was privacy locked, to know that Apple saw her perfect Happy Ending. And then it was her turn.

"I, Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, pledge –" she stopped there not wanting to utter the words. She didn't have to, as the key appeared anyway.

Inserting the key the pages turned. It stopped on the first part. Raven taking of the old crone glamour and tucking Apple into the bed she was on. The pages shifted revealing Raven being run out of town. Then it showed her living on the streets while Apple lived in luxury. Her stealing a single loaf of bread and taken to Apple who banished her to the mirror realm with her mother.

"All this after being friends?" Raven asked in barely a whisper. She stood straighter and spoke very loud and clear. "I am Raven Queen, and I will write my own destiny!" she slammed the book close and her magic flared causing the mirrors on the podium to explode.

She didn't disappear.

The next few moments happened in a blur. The ones who had a Happily Ever After booed and the ones who wanted to do their own thing cheered, Maddie louder than them all combined. She froze everyone and after unfreezing Apple tried to cheer her up by stating that she could still have a happy ending even with out Raven's involvement. She ran away crying.

Raven then unfroze Maddie and they had a moment. A moment that seemingly got interrupted by the elusive Narrators, maybe Raven might try to extract that from Maddie's hair too. It would be interesting to hear disembodied voices. Scratch that, no it wouldn't. That night just before Raven got to her room she was stopped by Ramona Badwolf.

"You got some guts." She said with a wolfish smile. "I just signed my name as anonymous last year, just like my dad and mom did, but what you did was off the page. I wish I thought about that."

"Yeah Cerise showed me the photo, that only half assured me, but I thought that Mr. Badwolf actually signed the book." Raven asked confused.

"There are loads of fairytales that never signed their real names, mostly those who fell in love outside of their story, or with the villain of the story. I know that Sparrow won't sign now. He really doesn't want to end up marrying his sister." Ramona laughed. "Anyway some of us who like your style are having a get together in my room. Justine is going to be otherwise engaged."

"Sure I'd like that." Raven smiled, she really didn't want to deal with an overly emotional Apple White just yet. 

Ramona held out her arm for Raven to hook into and the two of them walked up a flight of stairs and to the last room on the floor. The one side of the room was decorated in ballet regalia while the other side was more tribal in design. On the rather large bed sat a few people already.

"What are you guys doing here?" Raven asked in confusion as she eyed them: Hunter Huntsman, Cerise Hood, Cedar Wood, Maddie Hatter, Kitty Cheshire, Sparrow Hood and for some odd reason Ashlynn Ella, sure she was dating Hunter, but she already signed the book.

"Welcome to the Rebellion?" Cerise asked/stated. That broke the tension and started the first meeting of the first rebels. "I'm here because I don't want to be the next Red Riding Hood for certain private reasons."

"I am a vegetarian," Hunter provided, "Being the next huntsman means that I would hunt and kill animals for fun, and I am dating Ashlynn, someone outside my story."

"I actually like working in my parent's shoe shop, and would love to continue doing it after I graduate. I really, really thought that I would disappear if I didn't sign, I am regretting that now." Ashlynn said squeezing Hunters hand.

"Sparrow doesn't want to be Robin Hood," Sparrow sang out then added in his normal voice, "And all signs point towards my sister being Maid Marian and that's just sick and wrong."

"This is fun." Kitty and Maddie said together. Raven knew however that Kitty only came here to be close to her.

"I just want to be who I am and not my father." Cedar supplied.

"And I am not gonna eat any old ladies, period. I like my meat young and chewy." Ramona liked her lips. Cerise pulled her hood down to hide her blush. She knew exactly what Ramona implied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Apple hunted Raven down and was all smiles, like she was in denial. At least the princess was speaking to and not yelling at her so that was a push in the right direction. They entered the cafeteria just to find that some of their respected friends have started a food fight. To get them to stop Raven expelled her magic. It all turned out good until Apple spouted nonsense about destiny.

The morning's commotion was a welcomed chaos in Raven's opinion. She and Maddie were walking down the halls and Raven had a weird idea to get someone to replace her. The small pig, Hamton, decided that he wanted to be an evil queen, just up to lunch. He discovered that helium balloons floated. It was also at this time that Apple had a fit that Raven was trying to find a replacement as Evil Queen. So for the time being Raven is still stuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **The Official First Chapter is done I would really enjoy the reviews. This story has the potential for a few different pairings, who would you like to see end up with Raven? Cerise, Kitty, Apple, Ramona or Darling?**_

 _ **There is a poll on my profile where you can vote. Poll is up until I post chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 2

**As Told by Raven**

 _My previous Ever After High story failed before it got started, and after going over the numerous stories I think I know why: Chariclo Arganthone Cupid isn't a leading character so not many people read stories with her as a central character. That and 'The Great Scarier Reef' hasn't reached so many people yet._

 _This story is my version of Raven's Tale. Although I might slip to another character occasionally for most parts it would be told from Raven's perspective and not the Narrator's._

 _The results of the poll is in and I will gradually move Raven towards her intended pairing, I will not be revealing who it is just yet, but in the following chapters there will be hints. The couple won't get together until either Spring Unsprung/Way Too Wonderland/Dragon Games._

 **Chapter 2 – True Hearts Day**

Raven sighed when she walked down the halls. Blondie Locke's Mirror cast was on and she was trying to proof the lesser school myths to be true. Raven was sure that she wasn't the only one that saw that the troll tears turned into daisy blossoms.

"How did that light get into my eyes?" Raven overheard Tiny, the giant, say as she passed the stage. This was strange.

"Hey Tiny," Raven greeted, "That was a nasty fall, wasn't it?"

"Oh, hi Raven," Tiny whispered, "I got blinded and lost my footing."

"It wasn't your fault. I am actually getting suspicious, like remember the troll tears suddenly turning into daisy blossoms? Something is up." Raven may have been speaking with Tiny but she was talking to herself mostly.

"You're smart Raven, you will figure it out." Tiny encouraged her.

Raven followed Blondie out into the woods where she met up with Sparrow. They were about to test the myth that the right tune can make a griffin leave its nest. Raven already heard Sparrow play, and when he wasn't being obnoxious he could play a very decent tune. Raven was watching the nest however for any signs of wrong doing.

The griffin seemed to actually enjoy the tune that was until someone poked it with a stick. The griffin kicked the offender out of the nest and flew off. Raven narrowed her eyes. Why would the headmaster interfere like this, unless he knew that the nonsense about disappearing was a load of bologna?

Raven was in the lifairy doing research on other types of magic, when it happened. A shout that echoed through the entire school, but oddly enough didn't reach the headmaster's office. It was Cupid shouting out about a Secret True Heart's Day Dance.

"Are you and Maddie going?" Kitty asked suddenly appearing beside Raven.

"I'll probably go with her as friends unless someone asks me." Raven shrugged as she put the books back into their shelves.

"And I am too mischievous for you to go to the dance with right?" Kitty sighed. "Can we at least have a dance?"

"Sure Kitty, I'll save you a dance." Raven smiled and gave the cat girl a hug.

Raven knew about True Hearts Day. It was on that day that her father took her mother in after the completion of the current Snow White's tale. They stayed together for a while, but as time went on they grew cold toward each other since they didn't agree on how to raise Raven.

"Once upon a dream I sail for not a destination but for a journey." Maddie jumped up behind Raven in the hallway.

"Oh I was just thinking how my parents met." Raven answered, "It was on True Hearts Day –" Raven trailed off when she saw something sticking out of her locker. Being cautious she used magic to levitate the paper and open it. It was a poem comparing her to flowers and such. Raven noticed that the script was very feminine in nature. "D. Charming?"

"Ooh it's a love note." Maddie snatched the letter and read it while Raven looked around the hall. She saw a glimpse of platinum blonde hair turning a corner.

"Could it be Darling?" Raven asked. Maddie just shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as classes ended Raven saw the glimpse of hair again. She felt a sudden spur of courage and chased after the Charming girl. The hallway led to the lifairy and there was no doubt in Raven's mind that, that was where the girl was headed. Raven caught up with her just as they reached the door.

"Darling, wait up." Raven waved at the other girl.

"Raven?" The girl seemed genuinely confused.

"I just wanted to thank you for the poem." Raven said taking said poem out of her bag. Darling read the poem and suddenly blushed.

"I didn't write this," Darling said in her cute soft spoken way. "But it is written by a Charming, the imagery is quite erotic. It was written by Dexter, he curls his 'Y's that way, for future reference."

"You lost me at erotic? I thought this poem was – well sweet." Raven asked confused.

"Then it did its job." Darling said then motioned Raven to follow. They walked away from the lifairy and towards an abandoned class. "Like all fairy tales the Charming family does have a bit of magic."

"I don't understand." Raven said honestly.

"There is a reason we can enthrall those around us. It is part of our magic. Daring mastered the 'Charming Smile' a spell that is cast on his teeth allowing him to just smile and overpower most girls' and some guys' better judgment." Raven nodded, that actually makes sense.

"Dexter couldn't master that skill, so he went a different route. He casts his spells with his writing. I think it is safe to assume you, like me, prefer the fairer gender. Any straight girl, outside Wonderland, would've creamed her underwear after reading this and know it was Dexter who wrote it."

"And your magic," Raven asked curious about this new information.

"I wasn't allowed to study our magic," Darling said and looked away.

"But you learned something anyway, I won't tell anyone." Darling blushed.

"My magic is in my voice. That is why I am so soft spoken." Darling admitted. "I believe that other would find me cute." Now it was Raven's turn to look away. She really did find Darling cute. "By the way Raven, I do find you attractive, very much so, but I have my eye on another girl."

"Well that was the other reason I wanted to speak to you." Raven admitted. "I wanted to say: 'Thank you for the poem, it was sweet, but I like another girl' we can still be friends though, right?"

"I'd like that." Darling smiled then gave Raven a platonic hug. "I need to get to Wonder – uh – the lifairy."

"Say hi to Kitty's mom for me if you see her?" Raven said in a whisper and a wink. Darling smiled and winked back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darling was banging her head, figuratively, while she rode on the galloping white horse chess piece. She had the perfect opportunity to ask Raven to the True Hearts Day dance, but she chickened out. She should've just said yes the poem was hers, but if Dexter knew she took credit he would fall into despair. Besides it is not like Briar Beauty would look at her in that same way. With a sigh Darling explored until something Raven said made her stop.

"Who exactly did Raven Queen like?" now that was a mystery worthy of Wonderland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty lay on her tree branch bed thinking about everything Raven said. Kitty was head-over-heels for the girl and a big part of it was because Raven didn't want her to change. At first she was jealous of Maddie, the hatter spend so much time with Raven that Kitty thought they were a couple. That changed when Apple changed rooms with Maddie. Kitty now knew that Maddie had a major crush on both Bunny Blanc and Alistair Wonderland. Or she might just have a major crush on seeing them together, with Maddie it is hard to tell, but she definitely doesn't like Raven that way.

"How can I change into someone Raven would date, without changing everything about me?" Kitty asked herself sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ramona lay on her bed looking at her dream catcher. Her thoughts were confusing, even for her. On the one side her she enjoyed flirting with Raven Queen, but she wasn't sure she actually liked her that way. Sure as a villain, if she actually got to date Raven, her status would skyrocket. However if she wanted Raven, she should be more than just a status symbol.

"Like dad would say: I need a drink." Ramona whispered to herself.

"You can't drink on school grounds Ramona." Justine Dancer replied from across the room. Ramona just rolled her eyes.

"So will you give me a lap dance then?" Ramona laughed when the dark skinned girls began to blush furiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cerise lay in the bath that night thinking about Legacy Day and how Raven stood up for what she believed in. Raven, the beauty that could capture the attention of an entire room, even if it was just for them to point and run away. That must be frustrating for Raven.

Raven with her multiple shades of purple hair flowing down her back like a waterfall. Raven with her fair skin. Raven with curves in all the right places. Raven with her soft pink lips, hidden behind Sangria lipstick. Lips that matches her –

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hey Cerise you're mewing like a kitten in there! Is everything alright?"

"I'm okay Cedar this bath is just so divine." Cerise called through the door while guiltily removing her fingers from within her folds. "Why did I have to fall for you Raven?" Cerise whispered before she dunks her head under the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like many nights Apple lay on her stomach at the end of her bed staring at Raven while she moved about the room and sometimes while she slept. Every time Raven looked at her she got a fluttering feeling inside. It felt like butterflies and she found that she craved it more and more. Raven had just returned to the dorm and was busy with her assignments for the day. The light caught her in just the right way giving her a halo of soft light.

"Don't you have throne work, Apple?" Raven asked as she noticed apple watching her.

"Crownculus was a half period today, I did my throne work while I waited for the bell." Apple smiled.

"Okay," Raven shook her head and tried to ignore the fact that Apple was looking at her intensely.

"If only you were born a boy and a Charming." Apple whispered to herself, too soft for Raven to make out completely.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud," Apple said in a sing-song voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hunter and Ashlynn is a couple!

Who could've predicted that a princess with as great a story as Cinderella would fall for someone as plain and down to earth as Hunter? Well that was what most of the school thought anyway. Raven knew already that Hunter and Ashlynn were dating and she fully supported their decision to go public about it. Too bad they were forced to do that before they were completely ready for it.

"So what do you think about Hunter and Ashlynn dating?" Blondie asked while she held her mirror pad up.

"I think it is hexcellent, they're breaking the norm and rewriting their destinies." Raven said. She found that if she spoke in such vague terms, people tend to listen to her more. Too bad Apple was having a minor breakdown in the background.

Raven ignored what Apple had to say in favor of her Home Evilnomics paper due in the morning. From what she could guess Apple still believed they would all disappear once they finished high school. Ramona and Cerise were, in Raven's opinion, proof enough that they wouldn't, unless Mr. Badwolf 'ate' Red Riding Hood in a more fun way. Raven suddenly paused to shiver at her thoughts. Best not bring that up while around Ramona and Cerise.

The next day went well until around Lunch time. Hunter was being over romantic as he decked the place next to him for Ashlynn to sit. Ashlynn took Hunter aside and broke up with him. Raven could tell that something was eating the other girl inside. She also noticed that Apple was looking away guiltily. Something Apple said must have upset Ashlynn. Raven followed the girl outside and sat next to her on the bench facing the Enchanted Forrest.

"That must've broken your heart, breaking up with Hunter like that?" Raven asked when the girl acknowledged her.

"You have no idea." Ashlynn was on the verge of tears. "It's just that someone like Duchess is glad for Hunter and me, but my friends think that I have gone madder than a hatter."

"Then your friends haven't met Maddie yet." Ashlynn giggled at Raven's attempt of humor. "I just came to see if you were alright. I'm sure that Chariclo, sorry, Cupid would agree that, given time, you would realize that love, real love, doesn't know boundaries. Good luck with whatever you decide and should you need a friend, or just a shoulder to cry on, I will be here offering both." Raven patted Ashlynn's hand and walked away.

"Thank you, Raven," Ashlynn called out. Raven smiled at Ashlynn and walked away. She knew that Ashlynn needed some time to think. And tonight was that Secret True Hearts Day dance and Raven still needed to decide what to wear.

Classes had just ended for the day and Raven went back to her dorm to get ready. Apple was already there wearing only her bathrobe. Clearly she just got out of the bathroom. Raven vaguely remembered that Apple had the last period free, just like Ashlynn, who walked toward the dorms after Prof. Rumpelstiltskin dismissed the class.

Raven decided that a shower would be best for the night. That would give her more time to get ready. Realizing she for got her towel in the room after the shower Raven did a quick dry spell, one of the few spells that didn't backfire on her, and pulled her bathrobe on.

Apple was singing again as she got ready. So after donning her pajamas Raven snapped her fingers summoning some crows to bring her music player and headphones. She decided to tone down the make-up a bit. She just did her lips and eyes, not that she needed more than that. After getting dressed Raven was surprised to see that Apple was waiting for her at the door. Raven arched a delicate eyebrow.

"We're going to Kitty and Maddie's room right?" Apple asked innocently.

"I know that I was going there, when did you ask them?" Raven asked.

"Oh I asked Maddie when you went outside during lunch." Apple smiled.

The party was held at in the storage room of Ashlynn's family shop: The Glass Slipper. It was the last place anyone would look for a party and Raven praised Briar for her ingenuity. Raven was pulled aside by Ramona as soon as she entered.

"I have a confession to make, dance with me?" Ramona asked/stated.

"What's up?" Raven asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I kinda like you, as in, like you, like you. I can be a flirt at times I don't mean much by it, you are out of my league. Besides, my sister would rip me a new one if I broke your heart."

"Oh, okay, I didn't know you felt that way to be honest." Raven replied with a slight blush. "I knew you were a flirt before we officially met, but I didn't know you liked me that way. I feel honored, I do, but I also like someone else."

"She'll be a lucky girl if she gets to date you." Ramona said as the song ended.

Raven went to catch up with her friends when she was motioned by Briar and her date for the evening Hopper.

"Rocking party, who did you get to DJ?" Raven asked as she noticed the stand-in DJ leaving the booth.

"We got the daughter of the Pied Piper." Briar replied with a smile making Hopper turn into a frog.

"Melody Piper?" Maddie asked as she scooped Hopper out of the punch bowl.

After a few songs and a dance with Darling and Kitty each, the music faded and Cupid took a stand behind the Melody's console. She explained the history of True Hearts Day and, with the help of Blondie, showed couples of various natures giving and receiving a blossom from the Heart Tree. When the fairies dropped a blossom in each of their hands both Kitty and Cerise walked up to Raven and gave her their blossoms. Raven in turn gave both of them a half of her blossom.

"You are the one that I came to love more than I can imagine." Kitty said as she gave Raven her blossom. "When you are near me I feel that I can slay a Jabberwocky. I want to be with you. I _want_ to change for you. It will just take me a while to figure out how to do it."

"You are a caring and trustworthy friend." Cerise started. "I have already declared you a part of our pack and if we can become more than friends, it would be the happiest day of my life. If not, I will accept who ever you choose and hunt them down if they break your heart."

"You both hold a special place in my heart." Raven told them as she broke the blossom in two using her magic. "Cerise you are beautiful in my eyes and I will use my magic, even if it hurts me, to protect you." She turned to Kitty. "If I could I would move the sun for you to have a peaceful dream. In a time of longing there is nary a place I won't peek. Take this part blossom to keep like my heart that you seek."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **And there you have Chapter 2 done. I felt that the cliffhanger would be the perfect place to leave the story. Thank you all for voting and the three reviews I received since starting the story I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**_

 _ **The poll results I am going to keep it hidden, but if you wanna take a guess I would gladly reply on if you were right or wrong.**_

 _ **Please Review, I love reading what you, my lovely readers, think of my story.**_


End file.
